


Owl You Need

by natalia_lj



Series: Punsies for two [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Mention of sex, Moody Bokuto, Owl Onesies, Owl boyfriends, owl puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lj/pseuds/natalia_lj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt:</p><p>"Akaashi once dressed up in a owl onesie to cheer Bokuto up. It worked."</p><p>Source: http://ushimema-farmatoshi.tumblr.com/post/145857987886/headcanon-akaashi-once-dressed-up-in-an-owl-onsie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl You Need

_To Koutarou: I'm out with Kenma, I'll come home later. How was practice?_

_From Koutarou: I missed three tosses today and two spikes went out. Coach must be so disappointed..._

_To Koutarou: He knows you were sick till yesterday, he sure isn't. Want me to get something for dinner?_

_From Koutarou: Idk, whatever you want._

Akaashi sighed as he put away his phone inside his bag. That last answer meant bad news. Kenma, who was next to him studying the pyjamas of the store they were in, gave him a side glance.

"Koutarou?" He asked knowingly. He was good at reading people, especially his friends.

"Yeah, he's sad. Practice didn't go as well as he expected." Akaashi muttered, also going through the clothes but not really interested in them.

As the ace of his college team, Bokuto always put a lot of pressure on himself, but lately he was being extra hard and working even more because the Spring Tournament was around the corner and managers of the Japan National team were going to be watching the players closely. It was the opportunity that Bokuto had been waiting. He already had a good reputation and that was the perfect chance to prove his skills. Akaashi was very happy for him, he thought that if anyone deserved a spot in the National Team it was his boyfriend, but he was also starting to get worried he was pushing himself too hard because his mood swings were more frequent lately, he was not sleeping enough, and with the cold he caught last week...

Akaashi knew that Bokuto could blow away everyone who watched him play when he was on top game, but for that to happen he had to believe he could do it, and that was the main problem. If only Akaashi could make him stop worrying...

At that moment he realized he had got too deep into his thoughts and came back to reality, to find that Kenma was already on the next hallway, surrounded by what it seemed to be onesies. He smirked when his friend picked up one with a cat design, with tail and ears on the hood.  
"You know, Kuroo would love it if you wore it." He said when he was by his side.

Although he had a little blush because of the comment, Kenma didn't make any sign of acknowledgment. "He would get very annoying and touchy." He mumbled, but he didn't put it back. "There's also an owl one."

Akaashi followed his gaze and stared at it. It was grey and black, with feathers and a piece of cloth connecting the arms to the body, as if they were wings. It looked very silly, but it was the typical silly thing that Bokuto would love. Wait, why was he thinking about it? He was so not going to wear that...

He looked back to Kenma, who seemed to be having the same dilemma as him. His boyfriend Kuroo also liked stupid things like that, part of the reason he and Bokuto were best friends. Akaashi gave a second glance to the owl onesie. It certainly was soft and looked comfortable, maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

"If you take the cat, I take the owl." He spit out before he could regret it. "And we won't talk about it. No one else needs to know."

 

~~~~

 

Bokuto was lying on the sofa, watching TV without really paying attention. He felt so bad, he was useless for the team, for his family for not pursuing a real career, even for his boyfriend who was always there for him and all he did was mess everything up. He was sad and tired and lonely, but at the same time he thought he didn't deserve anything to aliviate his suffering.

The sound of the door opening stopped his train of thought for a moment and he was about to get up to welcome his boyfriend home, but he realised he probably didn't want to be welcomed by someone as stupid as him, so he stayed where he was.

He heard him while he took away his coat and his shoes and he must had some bags too by the noise he was making. It wasn't long till he heard soft footsteps coming his way and Akaashi sat on the edge of the sofa by his side, with a hint of concern in his eyes. Bokuto hated to make him feel worried above all, so he tried to smile as good as he could.

"Hey hey hey, Keiji. How was your time with Kenma?" He asked hoping it sounded happy. Akaashi didn't look very convinced but he didn't push the subject further.

"It was nice. We went shopping, Kenma wanted new pyjamas." He answered while his fingers went through Bokuto's hair. He didn't deserve him at all.

"Did he find some?" He asked idly, and grabbed Akaashi's hand to hug it against his chest, trying to bring the other boy closer too. He was already a useless piece of human and a failure, so who cares if he was selfish too.

“Yeah, he found something but I think Kuroo is going to like it more than him.” Despite his attempt, Akaashi push him away to retrieve his arm and started to stand up. He must had seen the hurt in his boyfriend's eyes because he quickly explained himself. "No, wait, Kou. I got something too I want to show you. Just let me..." He disappeared through the hallway, sentence unfinished, leaving Bokuto confused because of the sudden shyness in his voice.

He didn't have to wait long, though. Only a couple minutes later he could hear Akaashi again, speaking from behind the door.  
"Okay. You are not allowed to laugh."

"Okay?" Bokuto stared at the door till it opened and his boyfriend appeared again, making him gasp.

Akaashi was wearing a onesie, which was already painfully adorable, and his curled black hair was covered by a hood with the face of an owl on it. There were feathers all over the black and grey cloth and it even had wings, as he discovered when Akaashi fluttered them in such a sarcastic manner that it took out a chuckle from him. It was one of the best sights he had ever seen.

"Oh my god, Keiji." He was still in awe when he stood up to admire him closer, all his dark thoughts replaced by the sight in front of him. "This is what dreams are made of! This is _owl_ I need!" He stared at him from head to toe and Akaashi turned away his face but he could still catch sight of his blush.

"I'm already regretting this..." He heard him mutter and Bokuto rushed in to hold him against him, sweeping him off his feet.

"No! Please! I love it! You are so beautiful and so cute! I can't take it!" He smiled when he felt Akaashi's face against his neck.

"I got one for you too so you won't start complaining as a baby for not having one." He heard him say against his skin and he put him down.

"I never act like a baby!" He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's sceptical look. "Whatever. Can I see mine? Please? Pleaaaaaase? We are going to be the cutest couple ever!"

With a sigh, and with a little smile too, Akaashi guided him to the bedroom and five minutes later they were both comfortably lying in the couch after Bokuto had calmed down of trying to act and hoot like a real owl and had taken pictures of the two of them to show them to Kuroo (who sent back some pictures of him and Kenma dressed with the cat onesies). Bokuto had Akaashi lying mostly on top of him, his arms around his lower back. His eyes were closed, so Bokuto could admire his face without being told off. He was so beautiful and perfect... He even had done the onesie thing with the only purpose to cheer him up, he knew it. He was the luckiest person on earth.

"I know you are staring at me." Akaashi said, opening his eyes when he felt Bokuto's hand caressing his cheek.

"I can't help it. You are _owlsome_!"

"No. Don't start with that, please."

"Why? Do you prefer I call you _owlstanding_?

"I'm leaving, I swear."

"Noooo, Keiji. You said you will _owlways_ stay by my side!" He secured his arms against him, to prevent him from escaping, though he wasn't putting too much resistance.

"Koutarou, please, no more. It's embarrassing." Akaashi complained, not really serious, his face now very close to Bokuto's. He brushed softly his lips against his. "Or do I have to make you?" He whispered, looking intently into Bokuto's eyes.

" _Ywol_ definitely have to make me." Bokuto answered breathlessly, his throat dry and feeling the anticipation.

Akaashi closed the remaining space between them and sealed his lips with a deep slow kiss.

~~~

After finding out that the onesies also had the pro of making it so much easier to get naked and Akaashi had made sure he had left Bokuto speechless, they went back to lying together, holding each other close.

"I love you, Keiji."

"I love you too, Koutarou. You are my _sowlmate_."

"Oh my god, Keiji! You are the worst!"

Akaashi laughed silently, happy that the onesie thing had been worth it and that Bokuto was happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't kill me for the bad puns. I know they have been made plenty of times, but it was a chance I had to take.
> 
> I hope you liked it! ^^
> 
> Update: I turned this into a series because Kuroken, man. I couldn't resist.


End file.
